1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED light adjustment, and more particularly, to a circuit structure for adjusting LED color temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED color temperature is shown by absolute temperature K, which is defined by heating a standard black object to a certain temperature, such that the color of the black object gradually turns from dark red to light red, orange, white, and blue. When the color of a light source is identical to the color of the black object which is heated to a certain temperature, the light source is defined as the light source of the absolute temperature of the black object.
Conventionally, a resistance is connected with the circuit in series for the LED light color adjustment. However, such manner hardly provides an accurate color temperature adjustment. Also, the color temperature curve is unable to be adjusted, and the initial point of the color temperature curve is unable to be moderated. As a result, the loss of power is relatively large.
Therefore, the industry needs to overcome the aforementioned issues, so as to improve the accuracy of the color temperature adjustment and adjust the color temperature curve, thereby lowering the loss of power and enhancing the adjustment accuracy.